A Harlot
by pemula gagap
Summary: Hidup itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah memihak kepada siapapun di dunia ini. tapi hidup itu membuat kita hanya bisa memihak kepada satu hal, bertahan untuk hidup dengan segala cara apapun. Warning : Geje, abal, OOT, dsb


Hallo Semua! Ahh, akhirnya saya balik lagi, setelah lama vakum. Mungkin, cerita ini gabakalan sesuai dengan karakter yang biasa diperankan Hinata. Yup, Jangan kaget atau marah kalo emang gak memuaskan readers semua, soalnya saya masih pemula sih,hehehe. Terinspirasi dari cerita "Bidadari Terakhir". Oke, cekidot

A Harlot

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita orang pemula, banyak geje, typo, OOT, dsb

Rated : -

-oOo-

Di Suatu Malam, Naruto, yang sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan sepi, hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Lelah begitu menguasainya, sehingga ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan –tempat tidur- .

Namun, sebuah suara teriakan menggema di gang, di samping naruto berada saat ini.

"Tolong aku! Tolong! Dasar lelaki hidung belang brengsek!"

Sontak, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia jumpai disana, seorang wanita yang tengah diperkosa, dan seorang pria bermasker, dan berambut perak.

"Mau apa kau,hah?" Tanya si pria bermasker itu.

"Lepaskan dia, atau kau akan…" Naruto bingung.

"Akan apa? Mau ngehajar gw? Sapa takut!" Pria bermasker itupun menyerang naruto. Namun, Naruto yang menyandang Sabuk Hitam Dan V Karate tersebut, dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan pria itu, dan dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, pria itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Err,maksudku sih seperti itu,ehehe"

"Awas kau, lain kali aku akan balas dendam!" Pria itupun lari dan meninggalkan Naruto dan pelacur itu.

"Terimakasih yah, sudah mau menolongku!"

"Ahh, sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong, mbak ini kenapa yah? Kok tadi kayaknya mau diperkosa gitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memang aku tadi ingin diperkosa. Untung kamu cepet datang. Arigatou sekali lagi." Ujar wanita itu.

"Ahh,gausah gitu mbak. Oh ya,nama mbak siapa? Kenalin, nama saya Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Saya Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab si wanita itu.

"Ohh, hehe, salam kenal yah, Hinata. Ohh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi kok.."

"Aku ini seorang pelacur. Tadi itu seorang pelangganku, karena dia meminta lebih, tapi dia gak mau bayar." Ujar Hinata yang diselingi dengan sedikit isakan.

Naruto lalu menatap Hinata dengan seksama. Manis. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat melihat Hinata. Hanya saja, batin naruto menyayangkan pekerjaan Hinata yang sangat kotor itu.

"Kamu itu cantik, cantik banget malah, kenapa kamu malah jadi pelacur? Padahal, kamu kan bisa aja jadi Sekretaris, atau apalah pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pekerjaan ini."

"Ahh, gak usah memuji gitu deh. Kamu mau gak sama aku?" Tanya Hinata seketika.

"Mau apa Hyuugan-san?" Naruto merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang terkesan aneh itu.

"Ayolah, mungkin aku kasih diskon, baru kamu mau yah?" Naruto yang telah mengerti maksud dari Hinata itupun, langsung menolaknya

"Ahh, gak deh Hinata, aku gak mau, maaf yah."

"Beneran nih gak mau?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Iya."

"Huh. Dasar. Kenapa gak ada yang mau sama aku yah?" Hinata meracau.

"Lalu, pria tadi itu.."

"Dia bukan menginginkan jasaku, tapi memperkosaku." Potong Hinata

"Kenapa kamu ini gak laku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biasalah, kadang laku, kadang gak. Yang ada, aku hanya kena masalah." Naruto seperti ingin mengetahui masalah itu.

"Masalah apa itu? Boleh kau ceritakan?"

"Ahh, tak usahlah berlagak dewasa, kau itu baru aja lulus dari kuliah, dan langsung kerja kan?" Tebak Hinata.

"Iyasih, darimana kau tahu?" Naruto heran.

"Tuh, dari namecard mu." Ungkap Hinata sambil menunjuk namecard yang terpajang di sudut saku Naruto.

"Ohh,iya yah,hehehe. Setiap orang itu punya masalah, dan itu tidak memandang apakah orang itu dewasa, atau tidak." Hinata sedikit memperhatikan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto berbeda dengan pria-pria yang ia pernah temui.

"Kau itu beda yah dari pria brengsek lainnya, yang datang padaku hanya untuk memperkosaku, layaknya pria tadi."

"Hehe, gak semua pria itu brengsek kok." Naruto pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang membutuhkan uang." Ujar Hinata. Naruto pun mulai mengerti mengapa Hinata melakukan hal ini.

"Hmm, maaf, kamu butuh uang untuk apa?"

"Nasibku jadi orang miskin, selalu saja kena masalah. Ibuku terkena penyakit tumor. Kemarin sempat diperiksa di rumah sakit, dan harus cepat diobati. Namun, karena aku gak punya uang, akhirnya aku melacur, dan sampai saat ini aku jarang dapat pelanggan" Keluh Hinata.

"Memang kamu udah berapa lama disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Udah lama sih."

"Ohh, kalau kamu butuh uang, aku punya, tapi gak banyak sih, hehe" Tawar Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu punya uang 1,5 juta?"

"Tenang aja, aku punya kok. Tapi uangnya gak dibawa sekarang, ehehe." Hinata malah tertawa.

"Haha, aku udah sering digombalin sama pria, tapi baru kali ini aku digombalin sama pemuda." Ledek Hinata.

"Ehh, aku beneran, gak bohong. Kalau kamu gak percaya, aku minta nomer handphonemu deh!"

"Nih, nomorku!" Hinata menunjukan nomor hape yang tertera pada handphonenya ke Naruto.

"Inget, aku ini bukan orang baik, aku cuman pelacur."

"Aku juga bukan orang baik, tapi aku juga bukanlah orang jahat, aku dan kamu hanya terlahir dari dunia yang keduanya gak bisa dihindari lagi." Ucap Naruto bijak.

Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata, dan kembali menuju apartementnya. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, dan memberikan uangnya. Namun, apadaya, ia hanya memiliki 900 ribu dan harus menabung 600 ribu lagi dalam satu minggu.

Akhirnya, setelah satu minggu, Naruto berhasil untuk mengumpulkan uang tersebut. Lalu, ia menelpon Hinata, dan akhirnya mereka janjian di suatu tempat.

Hinata datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan, dengan pakaian yang lebih tertutup dari pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto mengajaknya ketemuan untuk membantu keuangannya. Lalu, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke pantai, yang tidak jauh dari lokasi sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya, kamu manggil aku itu mau nyewa aku, atau menemanimu jalan sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"Coba deh tebak dulu"

"Dua-duanya juga gak papa sih, aku udah lama gak jalan sama cowok. Terakhir pacaran juga sial. Dari sekian cowok yang nembak aku, Cuma dia yang kuterima. Ujung-ujungnya cowok emang brengsek. Cuma mau tidur sama aku, makanya sejak sekarang aku mati rasa sama yang namanya cinta." Kenang Hinata.

"Kayaknya kamu dendam yah sama cowok. Maaf ya kalau lancang, ehehe."

"Gak perlu minta maaf, memang nasibku yang sudah begini, terlahir sebagai perempuan yang hina, miskin, keluarga berantakan, pelacur…" tiba-tiba, Hinata menangis setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Kamu nangis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pelacur… Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti tertusuk pedang berkali-kali. Kalau saja dunia ini lebih indah dari yang kuinginkan, Aku tak ingin sama sekali menjadi pelacur. Siapa di dunia ini yang ingin menjadi pelacur? Ini kulakukan terpaksa, karena adik dan keluargaku membutuhkanku untuk bertahan hidup."

"Sudahlah, jangan nangis lagi yah." Hibur Naruto

"Lagipula, aku ingin memberikan ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang pada Hinata.

"Aku memang pemuda, pemuda yang masih lugu dan belum dewasa, seperti yang kau bilang. Tapi aku juga punya hati. Walaupun hidupku cukup, tapi aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Mungkin Kami-Sama sedang memberi ujian buat hidupmu. Kalaupun itu berat, kuharap ini bisa sedikit membantumu."

"Mengapa kau mau membantuku? Padahal, aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu, bukan temanmu, bahkan aku ini hanyalah pela.." Naruto meletakan telunjuknya untuk menghentikan omongan Hinata.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi. Bagiku, kau adalah perempuan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kita ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal. Aku senang sekali bisa kenal denganmu. Pakailah uang itu untuk biaya pengobatan ibumu, agar cepat sembuh, dan kau tak perlu bekerja seperti itu lagi." Hinata pun terdiam, dan merenung.

"Walaupun aku tidak menjadi seperti ini, Tidak ada yang mau kenal, bahkan dekat denganku. Paling tidak, hanya lelaki brengsek yang menginginkanku."

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kataku lah, mana ada yang mau sama bekas pelacur!"

"Aku mau!" Hinata pun terdiam mendengar jawaban yang meyakinkan dari Naruto.

"Umurmu itu masih muda. Belum mengerti sama yang namanya Cinta. Terimakasih emm Naruto-kun. Nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang, pasti akan kukembalikan."

"Sama-sama Hinata-chan."

Selang beberapa hari, Hinata memberi kabar bahwa Ibunya sukses dengan operasinya. Naruto dan Hinata saling sms dan telepon, hingga Hinata mengundangnya ke rumahnya, untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya. Sejak saat itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Ayah tiri Hinata meminjam uang kepada Naruto, untuk melunasi hutangnya, dan Naruto pun memberinya. Naruto juga sering membantu Hinata mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, hingga akhirnya Hinata mendapat pekerjaan sementara.

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin erat, hingga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto merasa, itulah puncak kebahagiaannya. Walaupun masa lalu Hinata kelam, cinta berhasil membuat gua menghapus semua pandangan buruk itu. Seminggu setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto membeli cincin kembar untuk Hinata.

Namun, sepanjang Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran, keanehan mulai terjadi. Tubuh Hinata, terlihat makin hari semakin kurus. Saat ditanya, Hinata hanya bilang karena kecapean. Naruto menyimpan kegelisahan terhadap hal ini. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat pelacuran dimana ia kerja dahulu.

"Kamu siapanya Hinata?" Tanya cewek berambut pink, teman Hinata dahulu.

"Saya temannya. Kalau boleh tahu, Hinata itu manis, kok dia jarang dapat pelanggan dulu?" Tanya Naruto

"Nasib. Hinata kena penyakit sifilis, dan kayaknya banyak pelanggan yang tahu kalo Hinata itu kena sifilis. Makanya gak ada yang mau sama dia. Disini itu persaingannya ketat."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tidak berobat?"

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi karena Ibunya sakit, dia jadi mati-matian buat cari uang buat Ibunya, baru nanti mikirin kesembuhannya."

"Wahh, kasihan sekali ternyata Hinata." Dibalik kata itu, Naruto menyimpan kesedihan. Ternyata selama ini Hinata menyembunyikan rahasia itu terhadap dirinya.

" Iya mas, susah hidup sekarang. Saya yang dulu anterin dia ke dokter aja jadi sedih kalau bayangin hidup dia"

Naruto percaya, penyebab kurusnya Hinata pasti karena penyakit itu. Walaupun Hinata tak pernah mengatakannya, mungkin karena takut, kalau Naruto mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan meninggalkan Hinata.

Penyakit Hinata makin memburuk, hingga ia tidak bekerja. Naruto akhirnya menghampiri rumah Hinata, dan Hinata tidak bisa bangun, mungkin karena penyakit itu.

Saat itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa kekasihnya itu ke rumah sakit, tetapi Hinata menolaknya.

"Naruto-kun, Rumah sakit itu mahal. Orang semiskin diriku ini gak pantes dapat keadilan. Aku cukup minum obat aja kayak biasanya, yah Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, ini udah sangat parah! Gak usah pikirkan uang, yang penting kamu sekarang harus ke rumah sakit!" Hinatapun hanya menggangguk kecil, pasrah.

Naruto menggendongnya sampai ke rumah sakit. Dia dirawat dan dokter mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengidap sifilis akut dan seluruh tubuhnya terkontaminasi sel-sel neurosifilis yang kemungkinan sembuhnya kecil. Naruto, yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tercengang, mengingat harapan hidup Hinata yang sanagat kecil. Ia pun memohon pada dokter, agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Hinata.

Silih berganti, Naruto dan keluarga Hinata menjaga Hinata di rumah sakit. Naruto saat itu dihadapkan dengan 2 pilihan; pekerjaan, atau Hinata.

Saat ini, kondisi Hinata sangat kritis. Dia sudah tak banyak berbicara lagi seperti sebelumnya. Naruto makin khawatir akan keadan Hinata saat ini. Disaat kritis itu, Hinata memberikan buku diarynya pada Naruto

"Naruto-kun, jangan buka buku ini, sampai waktu disaat aku tak bisa bangun lagi."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Naruto cemas.

"Aku gak pernah jujur padamu soal penyakitku. Aku gak mau kalo kamu sampai ninggalin aku karena tahu kalo aku punya penyakit ini. Tapi, aku salah. Kau benar-benar hadiah terindah dalah hidup ini, yang diberi Kami-sama untukku. Kupikir, Kami-sama takkan pernah memberiku kebahagiaan untukku, tapi aku salah. Ternyata, Kami-sama itu adil, dan Keadilan itu Kami-sama berikan lewat dirimu, Naruto-kun."

"Tak perlu seperti itu, Hinata-chan. Aku yang seharusnya bersyukur punya kekasih sepertimu. Kau adalah anugrah untukku. Bertahanlah Hinata, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Ini demi kebahagiaan kita."

Hinata menangis mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto pun ikut menangis. Naruto merasa, ini adalah perpisahan untuknya.

"Naruto-kun, aku boleh minta satu hal lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku gak punya apa-apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu. Aku hanya memiliki kalung yang kupakai saat ini. Ambillah Naruto-kun, karena tanganku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku mohon, ambillah." Pinta Hinata. Naruto pun mengambilnya dari leher Hinata.

"Disimpan yah, buku dan kalungnya, dan jangan baca sebelum waktunya."

"Baiklah, kuharap aku tak bisa membaca buku ini."

"Cepat atau lambat, Naruto-kun akan membaca buku ini."

"Aku tak percaya itu. Ada lagi?"

"Kalau aku telah tiada nanti, makamkan aku di tanah kelahiranku yah." Naruto terdiam seketika. Ia merasa kalau Hinata benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupannya untuk selamanya. Naruto pun hanya mengiyakan saja. Ia lalu mengecup keningnya, dan pulang, karena ia harus bekerja besok. Naruto berharap masih bisa bertemu dengannya esok, dan seterusnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang dari kantor, Naruto segera melesat ke rumah sakit, tempat dimana Hinata dirawat. Ia begitu tercengang melihat banyak orang di kamar rawat Hinata. Naruto tahu, bahwa Hinata telah pergi, untuk selamanya. Ia menagis dalam hati. Berat bagi Naruto melepas kebahagiaan sesaat dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menyadari, bahwa ia masih harus membuka buku diary pemberian Hinata. Saat ia membacanya, ia begitu terpaku.

_**To : My Lovely ...**_

_**Dear,terimakasih kamu sudah mau jadi pendampingku selama ini...makasih juga sudah mau jadi malaikat penyelamat untuk ibuku...Andaikan kamu tau aku punya penyakit ini,aku yakin kamu pasti kecewa dan pergi tinggalin aku ,untuk itu aku ngerahasiakan ini semua...maaf ya. Dear,Kamu Laki-laki paling baik yang pernah aku temuin,kamu mau terima aku apa adanya..Aku perempuan kotor,miskin,keluarga semrawut,tapi kamu tetep mau deket denganaku Dear,andaikan aku udah gak hidup lagi di dunia ini,kamu jangan sedih ya ? masih banyak perempua nyang lebih baik dari aku..kamu orang baik,harus punya pendamping yang baik juga :')Inget,jangan pernah ke tempatku bekerja dulu apapun iman kamu,pasti bisa runtuh sama yang namanya ,walau dunia kita udah beda,aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, janji?aku akan selalu disamping kamu,aku akan jaga kamu...Maaf andai selama ini aku&keluargaku menyusahkanmu :***_

Hidup itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah memihak kepada siapapun di dunia ini. tapi hidup itu membuat kita hanya bisa memihak kepada satu hal, bertahan untuk hidup dengan segala cara apapun.

**End.**

Maaf yah, kalau jelek, hehe. Buat Naruhina lovers, jangan marah yah, kalo Hinata disini sedikit berbeda dengan karakter umumnya, sekali lagi maaf, Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
